Chaos on Krontep
by cheri1
Summary: Eleven/River with Amy/Rory and Peri. After meeting Peri and her daughter, Clara, in London. All of them returned to the planet Krontep to help overthrow a rebellion and save Yrcanos's kingdom.


Chapter One

"So, where are we going to next?" the Doctor asked Amy, Rory and River while he sat in his chair near the console.

"How about somewhere where we can kick up our feet and just relax," Amy said.

"Boring," the Doctor said dismissively.

"The Doctor doesn't do boring," River said.

"Bang on. I want something fun to do! I'll kick up my feet and relax when I'm dead," the Doctor said.

He looked over at the front door when he heard someone knocking on it. He looked at his wife and companions.

"We expecting someone?" he asked them.

They gave him blank looks. The Doctor shrugged and got up from his chair. When he got to the door and opened it, he was shocked to see a four year old girl standing there looking up at him. The girl was Caucasian with dark shoulder length hair. She was wearing a long white dress with little white slippers. The slippers and dress was smudged with dirt and the Doctor could see bruises on her arms. He looked out but he couldn't see anyone else.

"Hey, are you lost, poppet?" he said, kneeling down to her while his wife and friends came up behind him.

"This is the TARDIS," the girl said to him.

"Um…yes, it is. Spot on, little girl. Do I know you? Or do you know me?"

"Mummy said if I get lost, I should look for the TARDIS. This is the TARDIS," the girl said.

"Who is your mummy?" Amy said.

"My Mummy is Queen of Krontep," the girl said proudly.

"Does that mean something to you?" River said when she heard her husband suck in his breath.

"Yes. If it's who I think it is," the Doctor said. "She was an old companion of mine called Peri. I haven't seen her since my sixth life. Is your mum called Peri, poppet?"

The girl nodded.

"Is your father called Yrcanos?" the Doctor said.

The girl nodded.

"Come in then," the Doctor said as everyone stepped aside.

The girl hesitated a moment before coming inside.

"She's hurt or been hurt," Rory said, pointing to the bruises.

"Yes, I don't like the look of that," the Doctor said, nodding. "What's your name, poppet?"

"Clara," she said.

"Clara, what a beautiful name," the Doctor said while River shut the door. "Are you hungry, Clara?"

She nodded.

"Come with us then and we'll talk while you have something to eat," the Doctor said, taking Clara's hand.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Clara drank some milk and ate a bit of crisps and a turkey sandwich while everyone sat at the TARDIS kitchen table with her and tried to figure out what happened. So far they learned there had been some sort of invasion on Krontep. Peri transmatted herself and her daughter to Earth in a frantic attempt by Yrcanos to keep her safe. They landed in an alleyway and Peri hit her head when she lost her balance and fell and was knocked out. According to Clara, she grew up hearing stories about the Doctor and her mother told her that if she was ever in trouble, she should try to find the TARDIS and the Doctor would help her. Her mother had played a sound clip of the TARDIS's wheezing when they were on Krontep and when the Doctor landed in London near the alley, Clara heard it and headed towards it in the hopes the Doctor could help them.

"So your mum is still in the alley?" the Doctor said.

Clara nodded.

"Will you take us to her?" the Doctor said.

Clara nodded. She drank a quick swig of milk and slid off the chair. The Doctor took her hand and they walked back to the console room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Clara?" Peri said as she frantically searched the alley for her.

She had just woken to find her daughter gone. She cursed herself for tripping and falling and she ignored the pounding headache she had after hitting her head on a brick as she tried to search for her daughter.

She ran out of the alley, ignoring the shocked looks of the people around her. She was wearing a blue silk dress that looked like something out of a fairytale and she knew she looked odd to the modern day Londoners but at the moment she didn't care. She had to find her daughter. She called for her and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her calling back to her two alleyways down from the one they landed in. She sprinted towards it and froze when she entered the alley and saw a bunch of strange people surrounding her daughter. She noticed the man holding her daughter's hand was beaming with delight while the others had neutral looks on their faces.

"Look, whatever you want, leave my daughter alone, she's done nothing to you," Peri said to them.

The Doctor told everyone to step aside and Peri's eyes bugged out when she saw the TARDIS.

"Hello, Peri," the Doctor said to her.

"Doctor?" Peri said, coming closer to him.

The Doctor grinned, letting go of Clara's hand, he hugged her deeply.

"So nice to see you again," the Doctor said when he finished hugging her. "I did check on you before my last regeneration but everything seemed to be alright on Krontep. What happened?"

"A rebellion happened," Peri said. "This madman is trying to overthrow my husband. My husband sent us here to get us out of the way but we need to go back, Doctor. We need your help."

"So…not going to be bored anymore, eh?" Amy said, nudging him before all of them headed back into the TARDIS.


End file.
